Legendary Lovers
by PumpkinView
Summary: Jack enters a village and meets someone who he immediately feels warm about, after she takes him in and lets him stay the night. She gets sick the next day, and he cares for her. Aku is still a problem, however. After Aku destroys the village, the two of them, plus her fat elderly cat, are now on the run. But things are only going to go more and more downhill. Self insert fic.
1. First Meetings

Jack wandered through the meadow, the same he'd been wandering for the past few days or so-it seemed as if he'd been walking for eons-maybe he had been. All he know was he was very desperate to get home at this point. Victory seemed so distant, especially as each day had proven nothing getting him closer to the end of his quest. He started to tire again-but he kept going as he saw a village in horizon-just close enough that he could make it before sunset. His pace did not change, but he knew he would make it just in time.  
As he drew closer to the village, the people in it noticed, but didn't pay him any mind-they didn't even seem to be interested in being any help to him at all. Jack's stomach growled but, he noticed that as he made eye contact with shopkeepers in the village-in response they closed shop, and ignored him. He frowned.  
He continued walking along, but slowly began to grow desperate, as he hadn't eaten in multiple days. His stomach told him so, with periodic rumbles. He sighed in desperation and frustration to his situation, and hurried into another shop before they could close their doors to him.  
"We're closed." Said the shopkeeper, tone sharp as a dagger, eye contact even moreso. She was a middle aged woman-older than fifty. To Jack, she reminded him of a much crueler version of his mother, as her hair was long and loose, greying, the same way his mother's had been the last time he'd seen her. She was in better shape, however, as she was wearing a light blue silk kimono, and slight make-up. She kept her shop in a strict order, as she organized her fruits by ripeness, color, and size. Other than her two word statement, she had paid the young samurai prince no mind.  
Jack frowned. "I need a place to eat and rest for the night." He said calmly, trying to reason with the woman.  
The woman glared at him. But then sighed, coming up with a way to get rid of him. "At the edge of the west side of the village, you will find a home with two Sakura trees in front. Inside will be a young girl-of course she will claim she is not one" the woman said in a tone of bigoted disgust. "She will be willing to take you in." The woman finished her statement, and then kicked Jack out of her shop.  
Jack followed the woman's directions exactly, until he reached the house she had spoken of. He knocked on the door. There was no immediate response and Jack began to wonder if the woman had been lying. He, of course, knew that there was a possibility the one who lived here might just not be home, or did not hear him.  
He was about to knock again, when he felt something brush against the bottom of his robe. He looked down and saw a fat, black and white cat nuzzling against his leg. He slightly smiled and crouched down, giving the cat a small affectionate rub on the head, which the cat replied to with a small "mrrrp". He smiled more.  
Then the door to the house opened.  
"I'm sorry" said a soft, feminine voice.  
Jack stood up and almost nearly gasped as his vision met pure beauty, the likes which he'd never witnessed before. She was dressed traditionally for the village-a way that even reminded Jack of his own home that he missed so dearly. But physically, she was different. She had red hair, in a shade that almost seemed pink-it was done in a traditional style, in a way that framed her face perfectly. Her eyes were a deep hazel-a jade green backdrop with gold, silver, and a chestnut brown intertwined in rings, just so. Her skin was pale, but dotted with light freckles that the pattern resembled of the stars in the sky. Her lips were painted pink, and she wore a pale purple furisode kimono, an appearance as if she was prepared to go somewhere special. She had a remorseful face for having taken so long. "I was cleaning." She was leaning against the frame of the door and appeared to be catching her breath and regaining her sense of where she was. "I had to prep so that I wouldn't have to worry about it after I got home from singing in the square" she got a good look at Jack. She immediately flushed pink.  
"It is quite alright." Jack bowed to her, in respect.  
She flushed even more, as he returned to his former stance and made eye contact with her.  
"I humbly request a warm meal and shelter for the night." He politely asked.  
She blinked, and for a moment Jack took this as a "no" and began to turn around-until she answered.  
"Of course. Come in." She gestured for him to come inside.  
He followed her into her home, and she gestured for him to take a seat.  
"I actually, already had started dinner." she said, smiling at him gently.  
Jack made himself comfortable. He felt safe in the familiarity of the style of her home. He breathed in, taking in the familiar scent of her home as well.  
"Would you like some tea?" she asked from the kitchen.  
"Yes...very kind of you..." he replied, relaxing a little more.  
She came out, with a tray that had tea and cups.  
"How is one as young as you living alone?" Jack tilted his head.  
She poured a cup's worth out for him and handed it over. He took it, and blew on it, before taking a sip. He looked back up at her.  
She shrugged a little. "I don't have any family here. I wandered in when I was very young, five or so, and I was taken in by an elderly couple. They taught me the way of life around here. They passed a few years ago and left me their home." she replied to him, as she took a sip from her own cup.  
The same cat from earlier wandered in and brushed against her, purring, as she pet him.  
"Is this your cat?" Jack asked.  
"Yes. His name is Rick." she pulled the cat into her lap, and gave him neck scritches.  
"Forgive me, I forgot to ask your name." Jack realized, he'd been very rude. Of course, he wasn't really rude, just in his mind, he was raised to at least learn the name of whomever is helping him.  
"My name is Pumpkin." she smiled.  
"A very unique name." he replied.  
"Well, I was found in a pumpkin patch." she slightly laughed.  
He smiled. The cat crawled out of her lap and into Jack's lap. He pet the kitty again.  
"And what is your name, might I ask?" she tilted her head, with a cheeky grin, and a slight raised eyebrow.  
"They call me Jack." he replied, setting his cup back down onto the tray. Pumpkin stood up and went back to the kitchen and returned a moment later with dinner.  
Jack tried to be polite, and not eat ravenously, but he couldn't help it. He was starved, from his long journey through that endless meadow.  
Pumpkin couldn't help but giggle. "My, you're hungry." she smirked a little.  
"Yes. I am sorry."  
"No, no, it's okay, there's plenty to go around." she accidentally touched his hand. Jack realized and flushed, and so did Pumpkin. She pulled away. She looked down and blushed more, and stood up. "You can help yourself. I have to go now." she stood up and started to leave. Then she turned back "Oh, and you can sleep in whatever room you want, except the last one on the right, that's my room." then she left.  
Jack finished eating his food, then prepared himself to go to bed. He went into the first room he saw, and undressed. It had been a long time since he'd slept in an actual bed, so he had trouble falling asleep. But eventually he did.  
Morning just came too soon.


	2. Caring For a Cold

When Jack awoke he stretched out, then got redressed and went back out to the living area. Before he would leave, he awaited for Pumpkin to wake up, as he wanted to thank her one last time before he left.  
She came out looking very sick. She coughed hoarsely, in a way that sounded very painful, Jack cringed because just yesterday, she was a vision of health.  
"Good morning" she said very quietly, her voice no louder than a whisper.  
"Are you alright?" Jack asked, genuine concern evident in his voice.  
"I'm fine" she replied...and then sneezed. Several times.  
Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and helped her sit down.  
"I am not going to leave until you are well again." Jack said simply, but adamantly.  
"No, you really don't have to." she frowned, she didn't want to put him through more trouble than is necessary.  
"No, I must help you. You gave me food and shelter, and I must repay you." he replied, even more adamantly. He made it clear that he was not going anywhere.  
"You really don't have to. It's okay."  
"No, it is what is right." he said, gently stroking her hair.  
She blushed. She coughed again.  
Jack stood up, and went to the kitchen, so that he could make her soup. Pumpkin just stared at the archway to the kitchen, as Jack put water to boil. He came back into the room shortly after.  
"Why are you doing this? You really don't have to repay me." she frowned.  
He sat down next to her. "I could not leave, knowing you're sick, after how you helped me."  
She looked down. She coughed again, her throat feeling absolutely raw, from all of the roughness coughing was on it. She appeared delirious, her head pounded, and she could barely breathe through her nose. She sniffled a little, and felt extremely dizzy as a result. Jack invited her to lean on him, for comfort. She scooted closer to him, and gently set her head on his shoulder. She nuzzled a little bit, feeling more relaxed, now that she had something to lean on-she felt the weight her head put on her shoulders instantly vanish. Jack gently stroked her hair. She was so delirious she was in an almost sleep like state, but she was also in a cold sweat.  
Jack felt her forehead with the back of his palm, and it confirmed what he'd thought-that she had a fever. She sneezed, and Jack wiped her nose with the sleeve of his robe. Her cat walked over and nuzzled his hip, so he picked up the cat and put it in Pumpkin's lap, hoping that might cheer her up. He stroked her hair more.  
The water in the kitchen came to a boil, so Jack stood up and went to check on it. He made the soup, then let it cool a little bit, so he wouldn't burn Pumpkin. Minutes later, he came back, sat down again, and fed the soup to her-blowing on each spoonful, just to make sure he didn't burn her.  
She slowly ate each spoonful, her throat burning from being sore. After she finished, she was practically asleep. Jack picked her up and took her to her room and tucked her in. He stayed close by in case she needed anything.  
As would be expected from someone who is sick-her sleep didn't look peaceful or comfortable in the slightest. She looked in pain every time she gulped, he breathing was either sniffles or through her mouth-he felt pity for her sick state. He stroked her forehead-it was clammy as she was still in a cold sweat.  
She woke up slightly and coughed.  
"Do you need anything?" he frowned.  
"Water." she said hoarsely.  
He handed her a cup of water. She gulped it down, but still seemed uncomfortable-most likely from her sore throat.  
She immediately laid back down, and tried to sleep again.  
Jack still stayed close by.  
At times, she would murmur weird phrases-likely from her delirious sick dreams. Jack wished there was more he could do for her.  
When it was finally morning, Pumpkin still looked exhausted, from a restless night of sleep-if what she experienced could even be called sleep. Jack felt her forehead.  
"Your fever is going down" he said with a smile, gently stroking her forehead afterwards.  
Pumpkin coughed a bit. "I still feel like hell." She frowned, sniffling, and wiping her nose a bit. She sniffled immediately afterwards, and sat up.  
"I will make you some tea." Jack said, touching her cheek, and then heading back to the kitchen.  
She sighed, as she watched him leave the room. She touched her cheek where he had touched, and sighed again. Maybe it was her fever, but she felt a warmth burning inside her, possibly directed at him. She sniffled, her nose sore from her sickness. She looked down at her blanket, her eyelids feeling heavy. She was determined, however, to stay awake until he was to come back in.  
Minutes, that felt like eons, passed, and Jack came back and poured Pumpkin a cup of tea, and gently blew on it, so that she would not burn herself, like he had done earlier with the soup. After 3 good blows, he handed her the cup, his hands on hers, to make sure she didn't drop or spill it on herself. Jack noticed she was flushed, and making eye contact with him. Of course, he innocently just assumed that she was red because she was sick, after all, last he'd checked, she still had a high fever. But nonetheless, he smiled at her, reassuringly, as he helped guide her hands for her to take a sip.  
She slightly smiled back after swallowing a gulp of tea.  
"Do you think you are getting better, small Pumpkin?" he smiled.  
"Yes..." she looked down, but she didn't really want him to leave.  
"That is good." he smiled and stroked her hair gently.  
"I'm going to miss you when I get better." she sighed a little, and looked at him tiredly.  
Jack looked down a bit, and felt bad. He wanted to tell her he'd come visit, but he knew that wouldn't be the case once he defeated Aku...  
"Do not worry about that yet, small Pumpkin." he stroked her hair more, and then gently kissed her forehead.  
She yawned and went back to sleep.  
He stood up and went out the door of her room, but then took one last glance at her sleeping, before going to the living area. He sat down to meditate, but Rick got in his lap and started purring and nuzzling him. He chuckled a bit. "I will miss you too, neko-chan"  
Rick rolled onto his back and Jack rubbed the kitty's tum, chuckling a small amount. He eventually retired to bed, himself.  
A couple days went by, as Pumpkin slowly recovered from her illness, enough that she could actually get out of bed without stumbling onto the ground. Jack made her soup, and they ate dinner together.  
"Thank you again for helping me through my illness." she smiled at him.  
"It was no problem. It was what was right. I could not leave knowing you were ill." he said politely, reaching out to stroke her hair.  
She blushed more. He smiled.  
"I'm going to miss you a lot...do you ever think we'll meet again?" she frowned.  
He sighed. "I...I cannot be sure of that. Eventually I will have to defeat Aku and go back to the past where I belong. I would most enjoy if I were be able to see you again." he touched her cheek, and looked her in the eyes.  
She hugged him. He was surprised by the action, but hugged back.  
She pulled back. "I-I'm sorry...I just..." she blushed even more.  
"It is alright." he slightly blushed as well. Soon enough, dinner was finished, and it was time for Jack to leave.  
Pumpkin and Jack said their final goodbyes to one another, and Jack was about to leave, when Pumpkin stopped him.  
"Jack, before you go..." she handed him a folded up blanket. "I want to give you this, so you can remember me." she smiled.  
"Thank you." he smiled.  
"A-and...another thing..." she kissed him on the cheek. "Be careful. I hope you will be fortunate in your quest." she smiled.  
He touched his cheek, smiling and blushing, before heading out of the village.  
But, of course...he was barely a mile from the village when he heard screams of terror and pain. His blood went cold, as his emotions went straight to pure panic. He turned around, and ran back to the village as quickly as he could.  
But what he found was horrifying...but not surprising to him.


End file.
